warriorfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Toadstool Roleplay Wiki: Rules
General Rules Edit * Be respectful to other users and their pages. '''We don't want any trouble - remember, this is a fanfiction site, and people will have different ideas and opinions about the series. * '''Do not edit other users' pages. Please do not edit pages that don't belong to you, unless it's a minor edit, such as a category or spelling error. Even so, it's a good idea to ask the owner of the page whether or not it's alright to correct their spelling or grammar. * Respect art that doesn't belong to you. '''Please don't steal art that isn't either made for you or by you. If you must use an image on the Internet, make sure that it's released under a CC0 License. * '''You may only use art by your or for you, or on a toad maker game. Otherwise, please do not add any art on your pages. * Walk away and take a breath. '''If another user is being disrespectful or at a disagreement with you, settle matters peacefully, stay polite and ask an admin for assistance. Sometimes a third party is a good idea, and we can all leave happy. <3 * '''Have pride in your work. '''Please make pages that contain more than just a few words, and please make sure that they are related to the wiki. * '''No inappropriate language. This includes words of sex. This wiki would like to be kept clean, thank you very much. People of all ages read articles on this wiki. * Advertising is not allowed. When a user posts a link to a wiki and advertises it, the user will be block-warned. * No spoilers. It is important if you tell a user what book you are on, to avoid them accidentally spoiling the rest of the series for you. After a new book is released, please wait two weeks before mentioning spoilers. * Make your fanon groups on blog posts. '''You're still allowed to make characters for that group, though! Chat Rules Edit * '''Do not use inappropriate language. ''Toadstool is a series of books intended for children as well as teenagers, and we ''do ''understand that some people may be of an older age than the targeted audience; but still, many do not feel comfortable with exposure to this kind of language - this includes swears, suggestive comments, crude jokes, etc. * '''No spamming. '''If there is no admin or moderator to witness this, please take a screenshot of the spam and let an admin know, either on a private message or on their wall. * '''Be respectful of other users' religious views, political views and opinions.' We want everyone to feel comfortable and safe here. <3 * Please refrain from posting links to other chats. It messes up everything. Just no. Roleplaying Rules Edit * Do not control other users' characters. 'Make the roleplay as fun and free as possible, for all users. * '''Roleplays that include sexual content are never permitted. '''Again, ''Toadstool '' ''is intended for a young audience, and many people may feel uncomfortable with this kind of content. * '''Respect the grammar and spelling of other users. '''Some people may have English as a second language, and not everyone has perfect spelling. * '''Do not kill/injure someone else's characters without their permission. If you would like to do that, ask them "permission to kill?". You may kill off your own characters, but to kill another user's character, you have to ask. * No Mary Sues/Gary Stus. These characters are basically super special and invincible, have crazy and unrealistic powers and no weaknessess. This is not allowed. Every character has a weakness. Your character can be strong, but not overpowered. * No multiple dodging. You are only allowed to dodge three times a battle